A typical miter saw has a base assembly, including a rotatable table rotatably connected to the base assembly, a saw assembly including a motor and a blade driven by the motor, a pivot arm pivotally attached to the base assembly and supporting the saw assembly, allowing a user to move the saw assembly towards and away from the base assembly for cutting a workpiece. A miter saw can be used for cutting crown molding, wood beams, etc.
Typically, the cutting capacity of a miter saw is limited because of its blade size and/or geometry. For example, most currently available ten-inch non-sliding miter saws can cut nominal 4″ by 4″ and 2″ by 6″ wood beams. However, these miter saws cannot cut some of the larger boards, which are about six inches wide, true size. Accordingly, if a user wants to cut a board that is larger than the cutting capacity of the miter saw, the user would need to purchase a larger miter saw, with a larger blade, higher weight, higher price, etc. Alternatively, the user could use a radial arm saw or sliding miter saw. But these are also more expensive, etc.